


Caring from a distance

by SimplyAWallflower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, J'onn's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAWallflower/pseuds/SimplyAWallflower
Summary: A small look into J'onn's POV on the Sanvers storyline in the first half of season 2 and little after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and couldn't sleep. So this is scribbled down in the notes on my phone from a tired mind. Probably not very well written, but I like the idea and hope you can enjoy it too.
> 
> This is my first story in the Supergirl fandom.

J'onn had noticed Alex's mood and focus shifting a little more after she first started working with detective Sawyer. He could immediately tell that they worked well together and was surprised when Alex started to send other agents to the cases connected to NCPD just a little while later. He didn't ask though. He loved Alex like a daughter, but they weren't much up in each other's personal lives unless they needed to. 

He noticed however when Alex started to take more of the cases with NCPD after a while, but he could tell something was still a bit off. He figured she would come to him if he was needed, and kept keeping his nose to himself.

At one point though he could tell that something had changed. Alex was smiling, a lot, and somehow differently than she would have earlier. She seemed more relaxed and even if he noticed her focus slipping off somewhere else it was always with a smile and not for long before she was back to work more eager than ever. 

It wasn't until he joined her out in the field on a case with the NCPD, and one detective in particular, that he finally understood what was going on with the woman he loved like a daughter.   
If he had thought Alex had been smiling more around at the DEO, it was nothing compared to the smiles he saw on her face when she talked to Detective Maggie Sawyer. They were finishing up on the scene when he noticed them standing off to the side talking privately. He could clearly see that this woman was the reason for Alex's recent happiness, and he guessed that they had had a rocky path leading up to it. Now though all his thoughts were confirmed as the two women shared a chaste kiss goodbye as they parted each to their own vehicles.   
J'onn stood and waited for Alex to notice him on her way to their car, and when she looked up at him, still with smiling eyes, he gave her an approving nod and smile before turning towards the car. Not before noticing Alex's relieved grin at his approval though.   
They would probably never really talk about it, but if they did J'onn could only say that he was overly joyed to see his Alex so happy.


End file.
